Alex Louis Armstrong
Summary Major Alex Louis Armstrong (アレックス・ルイ・アームストロング, Arekkusu Rui Āmusutorongu), also known as the Strong Arm Alchemist (豪腕の錬金術師, Gōwan no Renkinjutsushi), is a State Alchemist and officer in the Amestrian State Military. The scion of the illustrious Armstrong family, Alex is a remarkably caring commander and friend as well as an invaluable skilled ally to Colonel Roy Mustang and Edward Elric. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A. High 8-C with alchemy Name: Major Alex Louis Armstrong, Strong arm alchemist Origin: Fullmetal Alchemist Gender: Male Age: 30's Classification: The Strong Arm Alchemist, Olivia's brother Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transmutation, Weapon Transmutation, Earth Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Building level physically (Knocked Sloth on the ground, who tanked shots from a tank). Large Building level with alchemy (Pierced through Sloth) Speed: ''' '''Supersonic+ (Via scaling to Edward) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Took hits from Ron, who fought evenly with him) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with alchemy. Standard Equipment: Two metal gauntlets Intelligence: Skilled fighter and alchemist Weaknesses: None notable Notable attacks/Techniques: *'Combat Prowess:' Armstrong is also a highly formidable hand-to-hand combatant, able to fight on equal grounds with such highly skilled and dangerous fighters as The Scarred Man and The Chimera Roa. Befitting his large and well-defined physique, Armstrong possesses tremendous strength and endurance bordering on superhuman, able to endure with only minor damage blunt force trauma that would render most people unconscious or crippled. His punches are able to easily plow through solid surfaces and his strength is able to nonchalantly move large and heavy objects out of the way. Despite his size, he has been noted to be deceptively fast and agile, able to dodge and maneuver against close-range attacks with surprising balance and efficiency. Armstrong's combat style resembles boxing using strong and swift punches to overwhelm an opponent and agile dodges and swift footwork to evade attacks. *'Combat Alchemy:' Major Alex Armstrong utilizes a style of combat alchemy that has apparently been passed down the Armstrong line for generations and mixes alchemical skill with physical prowess. With the aid of two metal gauntlets strapped to his fists (both marked with transmutation circles), Armstrong transmutes objects mainly by punching them. It is possible that this method transfers the kinetic energy of his blows into the alchemical energy, enhancing the speed and force of his transmutations since he mainly uses alchemy to rapidly produce large stone spikes, walls or other objects from the earth at a rate among the fastest in the series. Additionally, the Armstrong style allows Alex to double as a source of heavy artillery, transforming raw stone or brickwork into projectiles which are then launched with the force of his punch. With his Alchemy being combined with hand to hand combat, it is notable that Alex is the first of the few State Alchemists to survive a direct fight with Scar. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fullmetal Alchemist Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Alchemists Category:Brawlers Category:Studio Bones Category:Martial Artists Category:Matter Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Earth Users Category:Humans Category:Glass Cannons Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8